Cet imbécile de Weasley m'exaspère
by HPDramione
Summary: "Je déteste ce Weasley. Avec toutes ses blagues, ses farces qui ne riment à rien. Si ce n'était que ça, je serai d'accord, mais non ! Cet imbécile de Fred Weasley s'est mis en tête de me faire la cour." P.S. 1 personnage inventé: Anaïs


**« Anaïs, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »**  
Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE ! Ce Weasley ne veut pas changer de disque, de temps en temps ? Il me... Ah, pardon. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Anaïs. Je suis en 7ème année à Poudlard, à Gryffondor. Tout comme cet imbécile de Fred Weasley. Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Vous avez bien de la chance. Fred Weasley est un crétin, le jumeau de Georges Weasley. Ces deux là ne sont jamais l'un sans l'autre en n'en ratent pas une pour faire n'importe quoi. Mais voilà. Si ce n'était que ça, je ne dirai rien. Le problème, c'est que Fred Weasley ne s'est pas arrêté là. Depuis notre 3ème année, Weasley -Fred, pas Georges- me harcèle pour sortir avec lui. Il n'a pas compris que je le déteste et que j'ai envie qu'il me fiche la paix ? Non. Faut savoir qu'il a un petit pois à la place du cerveau. Bon je continue. Il me harcèle, donc, depuis la 3ème année, avec ses incessants « Anaïs, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Il n'a pas compris, après mes claques, mes hurlements et mes refus que c'était NON et que je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec lui ? Je soupire. Ça me rappelle de nombreuses choses...

**Flash Back**  
En tant que préfète, j'étais en train de terminer ma ronde habituelle, lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je suis rentrée, et qu'est ce que j'ai vu ? Cet idiot de Fred Weasley, avec son jumeau, en train de préparer une potion assez bizarre étrangement orange sur la grande table. Trop absorbés dans cette fabrication, ils ne m'avaient pas entendue arriver. J'en ai profité pour m'avancer vers eux, sans aucun bruit.  
**« Qu'est ce que vous faites, encore ? »**  
Ils sursautèrent et m'observèrent, jusqu'à ce que Georges Weasley me dise :  
**« On préparait une potion.**  
**- Merci, je crois que j'avais remarqué. Ma question est = pour quel usage ?**  
**- A ton avis ? C'est pour demain!**  
**- Demain ?**  
**- Ben oui, on n'a pas fait notre devoir de... »** Commença Fred Weasley. Mais il fut arrêté par son idiot de frère.  
**« 3 heures de colle pour demain soir »**, dis-je. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ces jumeaux se regardèrent et sourirent de toutes leurs dents.  
**« Merci Anaïs ! Dit Fred Weasley**  
**- Hein ? Merci pourquoi ?**  
**- Grâce à toi, on a battu notre record d'heures de colle en 1 mois ! Ça nous en fait 74, le dernier mois, on en avait 72. On avait jusqu'à ce soir pour battre notre record, en en avait que 71.**  
**- Et vous dites « que » ?**  
**- Ouais.**  
**- Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher rapidement et de jeter votre potion avant que je ne vous en rajoute un multitude, qui plus est, sur un match de Quidditch ! »**  
Ils allèrent se coucher et je soupirai. Ils sont incorrigibles.  
**Fin du Flash Back**  
En parlant de Quidditch, ça me rappelle quelque chose...  
**Flash Back**  
C'était un jour de match de Quidditch. On m'avait désignée pour commenter celui-ci, le commentateur étant malade.  
**« Nous voici pour un nouveau match de Quidditch, le 5ème de l'année, qui verra s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Les Gryffondor sont les premiers à entrer. Tout d'abord entre Olivier Dubois capitaine et gardien, suivi de Harry Potter, attrapeur, ces imbéciles de jumeaux Weasley...**  
**- Miss !**  
**- Pardon madame, je ne disais que la vérité. Suivent ensuite les poursuiveuses, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell. Entre maintenant Serpentard ... »**  
Je présentai l'équipe de Serpentard et le match commença. Il continua. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, ce Weasley ?  
**« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Weasley ? Eeeeeh ! Reprends le contrôle de ton balai ! Je te jure, si on perd à cause de toi, tu entendras parler de moi ! »**  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la foule rit. Je vous jure, si on perd à cause de lui, je sais pas ce que je vais lui faire, mais ça va barder ! Le lendemain, Georges Weasley m'a dit que ce n'était pas Fred qui avait fait le pitre, mais que c'était lui. Je les déteste !  
**Flash Back**  
Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais confondu Fred et Georges Weasley. En parlant de ce lendemain-là, ça me rappelle aussi quelque chose, en potions...  
**Flash Back**  
C'était le lendemain de ce jour de Quidditch. Nous étions en cours de Potions, et Fred et Georges Weasley, côte à côte en Potions au grand damne du professeur Slughorn**(NdA : J'ai mis Slughorn, parce qu'il est plusbêteque Rogue^^).**Nous devions inventer une potion de notre choix, et dire de quoi elle était capable. Lorsque le professeur est passé devant celle de ces idiots de Weasley, il fût étonné par cette potion d'une transparence à faire peur.   
**« Quelle est la faculté de cette potion ?**  
**- C'est une potion transparente, incolore et sans aucun goût spécial qui provoque l'effet de trois Endoloris d'un coup et la douleur reste présente pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, dit Georges Weasley, tout content.**  
**- Mais elle est transparente, répondit Slughorn, qui commençait à pâlir.**  
**- Je viens de le dire. C'est pour ça qu'elle est efficace. »**  
Toute la classe pâlit.  
**Fin du Flash Back**  
Trois semaines plus tard, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient eu la flemme de faire une potion, ils avaient juste mis de l'eau dedans et avaient inventé quelque chose pour que le professeur ne vérifie pas.  
Tandis que je repensais à tout ça, je n'avais pas vu Fred Weasley s'approcher de moi en me regardant bizarrement, sûrement parce que je ne l'avais pas frappé quand il s'était approché. Aussi, je n'ai pas vu le coup venir il m'avait embrassée. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à lui infliger une belle claque dans la figure, je me suis sentie bizarre. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, j'avais chaud, les mains moites. Il rompit le baiser, me regardant étrangement, comme si j'étais malade, mais en même temps, il avait l'air de se sentir coupable.  
**« Désolé Anaïs, mais il fallait absolument que je fasse ça, je te parle depuis tout à l'heure mais t'étais comme autre part. Tu te sens bien ? »**  
Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'embrassai à mon tour. Je t'aime, monsieur l'imbécile.


End file.
